Broken Silence
by Izumi-no-Junko
Summary: DaveKar drabble. One Shot. Karkat thought his time in the computer lab was going to be quiet but a certain rapper refuses to let that happen. Feel free to R&R if you want !


It was quiet in the lab. After a near constant stream of dream bubble visits I was grateful for the silence. It meant I could work on my project in peace. With Alternia gone I was without any new movies to watch or books to read. i'd been through everything I had here at least three times by no so I made a decision. It was time to put my expertise to good use. My plot was a good one and I had no trouble getting started now that I was actually giving it a try.

I had only just started writing about the main lowblood's taboo flushed feelings for their highblood auspice when the screen when crazy as if my keyboard was having a fit.

I hit backspace rapidly to attempt to combat whatever was happening but it didn't stop and I couldn't keep up with it. When the jumbles of letters started to form words I realized that it must have been caused by outside influences. A quick sweep of the room revealed the newcomer. Dave. I should have known.

"Hey fuckass. Stop whatever it is that you're doing immediately and go the fuck away."

"You're not _my _leader Karkat. I can sit where I like."

Despite his indignant tone it seemed that the acknowledgement was what he had been looking for. The phantom typing on my screen stopped. Grumbling I started erasing the damaged he'd done. There was more than a page of the gogdamned gibberish. It took me a moment to remember what I'd been writing, the calm I'd been enjoying throughly broken. A few more minutes of peace returned me to the steady pace I'd been working at before. I was foolish to think that I'd been left off the hook that easily though.

This time the attack came in the form of the horrible slam poetry that the stupid human insisted he was a master at. I let loose a stream of curses as I tried to delete the idiocy. Where the fuck did he learn to type so fast?

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop typing on my screen you stupid nooksucker."

"I'm all the way over here. Just being chill. How could I be typing on your screen?" I could still hear his fingers clicking away, rhythm unbroken. My screen was being filled with obscenities and profanities still.

"Strider. Stop it right fucking now."

"Karkat. Are you writing about dicks? Gross man. Stop writing about dicks."

"Stop fucking up my novel with your nasty human anatomy."

"Strop writing about dicks Karkat. Stop writing about dicks."

"Arg!"

Hate coursed through me like fire. I stomped over to where the idiot human sat, determined to win this fight.

"Karkat what are you doing?" I was pushing Dave's hands away while I smashed at the delete key. He fought back forcing my arms up with his shoulders. It was more angry noises than words as I switched tactics, now attempting to type out insults as he tried to continue his ridiculous rapping. His hands grabbed mine as he forced my fingers down on the wrong keys.

"Stop typing dicks Karkat."

"Let me go Strider!" I tried to pull away. This had taken a turn I hadn't expected and did not want.

"No way, we are entrenched in this bitch now." I fought against him but his hands were like iron as they continued to force my fingers down onto keys. This had been a horrible idea. Why I ever thought I would have had any time to myself to work on this I didn't know. Someone was always up in my space, making my life difficult. When it wasn't Gamzee with his incessant honking it was this fucking wriggler. I was less pissed off when before the game which I would have thought was impossible.

"I don't feel this way about you Strider, this is making me uncomfortable!" I kneed his chair, still no give on his grip. It was a lie, when I said I didn't feel that way. The anger that bubbled under my skin was directed at Dave, no one else. At least not in this moment. It was that knowledge that made me uncomfortable. I wanted away from here. I was not okay with the closeness that he insisted upon when harassing me. He knew nothing of my culture, of the way that relationships worked for me.

"Make me."

I don't know why I did what I did. I knew it was a mistake before I started to move and yet just like I had no control over my hands I had no control over the rest of my body. My lips mashed against his, bruising from the force. The growl that rumbled in my throat stopped when I pulled back, my eyes alight with the hate that he'd called forward. He let go of my hands, his eyebrows knit together.

"Uh, Karkat. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm a hot piece of ass but really I'm not interested in whatever Fluthlu thing you have going on down there."

"What. The. Fuck. Strider." He'd let go but I hadn't backed up yet, there was something odd about his expression. "Are you. Are you fucking embarrassed?"

"No. I'm just not interested in some grey assholes weird alien dick. "

"You are the stupidest person I have ever met. Do you really think I want anything to do with your pasty ass fuckwad?" I could feel my blood burning my cheeks. Good job past me, you went ahead made a big mess of everything. We were stuck on this fucking asteroid for the next few years and now I would never be able to forget about my mouth pressed up against his and his rejection.

"You seemed pretty eager to me."

I ground my teeth before answering. "I told you to fucking stop. If you're not going to learn anything about troll romance then you need to listen when I tell you to gogdamned stop."

"Jegus. Shut up about your stupid troll romance."

"Look, if you're going to try and go after Terezi like the tool that you are then you have to understand the different quadrants. I was serious when I told you I would read that book to you so that you can fucking understand the majesty and glory of it." Dave groaned when I mentioned the blind troll but I ignored him.

"Shut up I don't care."

"Its an excellent book. You could try reading mine if you would just let me fucking writ-"

I didn't finish my sentence, my words stopped by something soft pressing hard against me. Dave pulled back after a moment and left the room, hands in his pocket like he still thought he was the chill motherfucker. I watched his blonde hair disappear long after he'd left my sight before I returned to attempt to repair the damage that had been done to my document.

I sat there as the minutes ticked by. Every time I tried to put another word down all I could see what Dave's face. I gave up after more than an hour passed without any headway made. It was hopeless. All that was left was for me to admit, I was nook deep in black for Dave Strider, the worst human I'd ever met.


End file.
